Josh Sparrow
by Sparrows-Luv1345
Summary: This is a re-write of my old story. Jack has a younger brother who he wishes never to see again, what happens if he does? he Josh decides he wants to join his brothers crew?
1. Meeting Josh

Jack sparrow walked along the streets of Tortuga, bottle of rum in hand and his arm draped around Eva Sparrow, Jack thought he was the happiest man alive, and his life couldn't get any worse, that as until a young man aged around 17 years walked up behind them

"Jack Bloody Sparrow" He said, sword drawn to their backs

"That's Captain Jack blo…Sparrow"

Jack said through clenched teeth, he swiftly turned around bringing Eva with him and faced the young man, as soon as Jack saw the man his face fell

"Bloody hell…what are you doing here?"

the boy smirked, Eva gazed at the boy then back to Jack _They look so much alike, and how do they know each other? That boy, he is like a smaller version of Jack _she thought to herself and she was right, the young boy was just a spitting image of Jack just younger "Didn't I leave you in Port Royal somewhere?" The young boy nodded, Eva glared at Jack _How could he leave this young boy on his own_ Jack shrugged

"oh well, its good to see ya safe and well"

he nodded to the man and turned with Eva and started to walk off, dragging a reluctant Eva with him.

"I can't believe he bloody well left me…again! That, that pirate! I hate him!"

The young man also known as Josh Sparrow walked the streets of Tortuga looking for Jack "He obviously recognised me, he must hate me"

"I don't hate him…at least not really anyway"

Jack sat on a bench inside the wicked wench, with Eva positioned on his knee and explained this to Eva for what seemed like the hundredth time

"yes, see that don't make any sense and who is he?"

Jack to another swig of rum

"oh just some boy I knew from my childhood"

Eva raised an eyebrow

"your childhood Jack!, he wasn't even born when you were in your 20's let alone your childhood!"

Jack stood up "he was thank you very much…he was born when I was…"

Jack struggled to think back to his past, a time which he most disliked about his part

"Aha he was born when I was…17"

Eva sighed "Jack, no lies this time, who is he?" Jack sat back down and took a long swig of rum.

* * *

"I was around 17 I think, sharpening my hand knife in my room, my parents were arguing about something which wasn't much of a surprise for me as they had been arguing ever since my mum came back 10 months ago, it sounded like things were getting a bit serious, so I decided to go and check it out, I walked down the stairs with my hand knife drawn as my dad could get violent when he was drunk which he more than likely was, I heard my mum say

"Teague, we have to tell him, what if the worst happens? It will be a big shock to him to find the child and be expected to look after him"

I made my appearance known and stepped forward "look after who?"

I asked both of them looked at me, I stared at my mum who was holding what I thought to be a bundle of cloths

"no one Jackie, go back to your room" my father ordered me I shook my head

"no, I want to know who I will have to look after if either of you die, I know that's what you were talking 'bout, I 'eard you"

my dad came over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder

"Jackie? How long was you standin' there son?" he asked me

"not that long I guess, but long 'nough to know something is up"

I looked over at my mum "mum you leave me 'nd dad 'nd then randomly come back 10 months later and every night since you and dad have been arguing"

my mum sighed and motioned for me to come closer to her, I shrugged lowering the knife I still had in my hand and placing it in my pocket, I walked over to my mum

"Jackie, this is your brother Josh, if the worst happens I want you to look after him, you got it?"

I looked at the bundle of cloths in my mums arms and saw the baby, he seemed to be a spitting image of me and my father. I looked up to my mum, she had to be kidding me, me look after a baby?

"Jackie, promise me you'll look after him" I nodded not really wanting to but I sorta felt like I had to.

* * *

Then one day the worst did happen I had just turned 20 I think, I was sitting at home thinking about the conversation I just had with mum, Josh who was 3 at the time was playing with a wooden ship on the floor, I was doing my daily duty of looking after him, my dad had gone out pirating a few weeks back after mum and him had an argument, said he needed to clear his head. My trail of thought was disturbed by the sound of a door being kicked down, I raised to my feet and looked at Josh

"Stay here kid ok?"

Before hearing his answer I went to check on mum, when I reached the room she was in I was greeted by one of dad's crew, I scanned the room in sight of my father, but my hope dropped as I couldn't see him

"Jack, Josh now" mum told me,

I heard the fear in her voice "He's fine" I tried to reassure her

"Let her go, this isn't her fight"

The pirates sniggered, their rum-stained teeth becoming visable "It's neither of your fights, bu' your dear father Cap'n Teague owes us some pretty money, now we aint got said money, so now he mus' pay the price, by loosin' what he 'olds dear"

And with that he launched forward towards my mum, I raced towards him, knowing I was unable to stop him without a weapon, I watched as his sword connected with her chest, she fell to the floor

"Josh" she whispered,

I glanced back at the room he was in, making sure he was safe and couldn't see this, I crouched down next to her, resting her body weight onto me, my dads crew took our money from the table and took off, leaving us to clean up the mess

"Jack…p…p…please…"

her eyes flickered closed and her voice was quiet, but somehow I knew what she wanted to ask, the same thing she had been asking of me for the last 3 years, I nodded

"He'll be fine" she smiled and softly touched my face, my heart jumped, this was the first sign of affection she'd shown me in so many years

"Mama?" I heard a small voice behind me

"Josh go back to your room, go play"

I turned so he couldn't see the state his mum was in, I looked down at her and noticed she was gone, lowering her onto the floor, I got up and walked over to Josh

"Com'on lad you don't need t'see this" picking him up, I carried him out of the house, knowing that our father wasn't going to return for us, knowing he was now in my care.

* * *

Review please. x


	2. What realy happened

Eva leaned her head on Jack's shoulder to comfort him but he shrugged it off

"but why did you leave him? And why in port royal?"

Jack got up and looked out the closest window to him

"I don't know why, I just did, it felt right at the time savvy?"

The door to the wicked wench slammed against the wall beside it as it was forced open, causing Eva to jumped, Jack immediatly got his sword out and stood in front of Eva to protect her, but lowered it when he saw Will standing out of breath

"Will?" Eva motioned for him to sit, placing him in a chair

"Jack, some child, a boy, he needs your help, he asked me to get you, he's being attacked"

Jack's eyes lit up as he looked at Eva, they were both thinking the same thing "Josh"

"Leave him be"

Jack drew his sword and placed it at the attackers neck

"Eva luv', if you please" Eva nodded taking Josh by the arm and pulling him away from the crowd

"well, well, Captain Jack Sparrow, helping a child are we?"

Jack rolled his eyes "he aint much of a child now is 'e?"

and with that Jack with-drew his sword and made a run for it, dodging the bullets as they were fired at him, he ran quickly back to where he knew Eva, Will and that bloody child would be.

* * *

"Now Josh, lets not get angry"

Eva said trying to calm the boy

"how'd you know my name?" Josh asked, his sword pointed straight at Eva and Will, he was starting to get worried now, not many people knew his name.

"cause I bloody told 'em Josh" Jack appeared behind Josh who turned to face his brother, Jack ran his finger along Josh's blade, stepped forward and with one sweeping motion disarmed Josh, Elizabeth and Will relaxed and observed the two siblings

"you left me!" Jack nodded

"Aye that I did, what you want an apology?" Jack stifled a laugh

"no, I want a reason! Why did ye leave me? I trusted you! I looked up to you" Jack sat down on the closest seat to him, showing no interest in the show his brother was causing.

"cause that's how I felt when dad left me, its how I still feel now, I didn't know how to look after ye, I was young, I wanted to be a pirate, I made sure I left ye in good hands didn't I? Not like da'"

Josh stood staring at his older brother, watching as his facial expression changed as he remember their dad

"Jack? That still no reason why ye left me"

Jack stood up suddenly making Josh step back "cause I was scared! I was scared, angry and confused, and I took it out on ye, ok? Is that what you wanted to hear? Me…Captain Jack Sparrow was scared"

Josh stood mouth open he shook his head "no, that's not what I wanted to hear Jack, and ye know it" out the corner of Jack's eyes he saw Eva take William out of the Blacksmith's giving them some privacy.

"Josh, sit down" Josh did as he was told and sat down on the closest thing to him

"The day Ma died was the day I told her I was accepting Piracy like Dad, she thought I was crazy and kept telling me that I wouldn't be able to look after you if I was a pirate, you was all she ever thought about"

Jack sat down opposite Josh "you see you and me have different Ma's, I don't know my ma as Dad took me away from her when I was young, apparently she was a crap ma, lady of the night I imagine and when dad married your Ma she didn't like me very much, said I wasn't born from her and therefore he had no need to look after me and when ye were born both she and dad started to like ye more, showed you more affection, dad even stopped pirating as much to spend time with ye…not that I minded any of this, it gave me time to myself, time to figure out my life, but then when your ma died she asked me to look after you, no words of goodbye or affection, just you"

Jack looked at Josh to see how he was taking this, Josh looked back at Jack

"so ye left me cause ma and dad liked me more and that pissed ye off?"

Jack rolled his eyes at his brother "no, I left ya…cause you weren't my responsibility, I 'ad no one to take care of me, so why should you?"

Jack looked away from Josh, guilt suddenly rising within him, he knows he shouldn't of left him, but what choice did he have? He was young himself, he had his whole life ahead of him.

"so…how ye' been keepin' up, they look after ye'?" Jack asked.

* * *

Review please x


End file.
